Golem
The Golem is an epic brawler who is based on the clash of clans and clash royale game as the tankiest troop in these games. He is a slow moving melee brawler (same movement speed as the P.E.K.K.A.) who uses his fists to punch opponents which can damage multiple opponents at a time and it deals a heavy damage. He has the highest health in the game with the staggering value which can survive dozens of attacks, not even the next highest health brawler is close to his. His sheer health fits him into the technical tank role where he is more of soaking damage than dealing damage while the squishers dealing damage behind of him, he is good at attacking when the opponents are forced to walk near him while the squishies pressures the opponents. His super makes him jump and attempts to grab an opponent and smashed them to the floor for 3 times which does really heavy damage. He can spawn two smaller golems which is called golemites, this happens when he dies and the golemites will fight. He is probably the strongest overall epic (original stats) ever in the game for a very long time, probably until an even stronger epic with his/her overtakes him in overall strength. Attack: Rocky Punch He uses his right hand to do a single heavy damage punch, his punches is as wide as el primos and has shorter range than his punch, his punch dosent extends out (el primo does extends out a blue/red fist) so his attack range is same as his punch reach range, its visual so the punch will be still center based. His punch can damages multiple opponents when they are inside his attack range. This attack is actually quite an ineffective attack as the golem can usually only land no more than one shots as he moves slower than the others which makes him extremely kitable, he hardly gets punches on his opponents unless the golem are hiding in the bushes and waiting for a chance to punch, because his main role is to tank for shots in the battlefield instead of trying to land hits and he is ideal on hitting brawlers who moves by him trying to target on squishier brawlers. His needs to hit opponents 3 times to charge his super. *Base damage: 240 *Range: 2 tiles *Reload time: 1 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 3,200 (based on clash royales health level 1 stats) His health is 3200 and its quite balanced because he moves slowly and he is unable to land hits easily. He is a mediocre brawler to carry the crystals in the smash and grab mode and the Deep Mines. *'Cannot be knockbacked (only golem)' *'Cannot tremble (only golem)' *'Cannot bleed because he is made of stone (both golem and golemite)' *'Cannot be roared and eaten (only golem)' *'He barely can hide in the bushes, almost couldnt.' *'Cannot be grabbed (only golem)' Super: Hulk Rampage This also involves the grab and its a single direct target super. When the super is activated, he is to select the direction of the jump and to grab an opponent. After that he jumps and lands, grabbing opponent in front of him (so direction matters even when jumping a very short distance). His jump range is quite short thus its not a mobility source but can be a bit since the jump is quite fast but you not gonna toss someone and waste that super just for that mobility? When he grabbed his opponent, he will slam him/her on the floor 3 times with his right hand in the following slam area order: right, left, right. Each slam does a lot of damage and those slams will do an area damage (and destroys walls because its super), damages enemies caught in the slam impact (direct grab opponent takes 1200 damage ahhh so hes gonna nerf i guess). After he dones the rampage, he releases his smashed opponents away for few tiles away forward (or slightly right because of how the hulk releases his victim) (no damage because its just an animation). Special: Golemites When he dies, he will explodes in a small radius which damages and knockbacks opponents in the radius and spawns 2 golemites. The golemites are the weaker version of the golem and they continue to fights, they are controlled by bots to chase and attack the nearest enemy (their attack range and width is slightly smaller than the golems, and their punches can damages multiple enemies, and cannot move while attacking) and will last till its destroyed (like nitas bear) and will also explode when each of them dies (same explode radius as parent and also knocksback). This mechanic is based on clash of clans and clash royale. The golemite moves slightly faster then the golem and moves the same speed as the nitas bear and the reason of this is to make it as threatening as nitas bear. The golemites has the smaller hitbox than the golem as their size is smaller. Unlike the Cannon Cart, when the golem respawns the golemites will not disappears and continues to fight till they dies (mentioned earlier). In showdown, when he dies he loses and leaves the battlefield but the golemites continues to fight too after he dies (just to irritate the others as there are no exceptions). The golemites does not collect crystals. Skins Upgrades *Spiked fists (attack): his punch base damage becomes 300. This costs 1 Golden Elixir. *Amour (health): He wears a full body metal amour. Health +50%. This costs 3 golden elixir. Trivia *His super Hulk Rampage is based on the character Hulk grabbing people and smashes them onto the floor multiple times. *Like the Suplex Wrestler, people will become very fearful when they are grabbed and will be tossed on the floor multiple times but less serve than the suplex wrestler but the golems super does way more overall damage. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P